<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Weasley's Scandal by RedFlamboyant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005455">Weasley's Scandal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFlamboyant/pseuds/RedFlamboyant'>RedFlamboyant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:01:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFlamboyant/pseuds/RedFlamboyant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronald Weasley's kids are not his own kids. And he know which Weasley they actually belong to. A big scandal expossed because Ron can not hold it anymore. (Beta readed)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Percy Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Weasley's Scandal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lerya/gifts">Lerya</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Big thanks for Beta read+ editing for Lerya of Ffn: lerya-chan/Ao3: lerya</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rose, is a sweet and clever girl.</p><p>Hugo, is a funny and adorable little boy.</p><p>Both inevitably are Weasleys with their signature red hair and freckles.</p><p>As much Ron loves Hermione Weasley née Granger, his first love, his forever love, he loves the kids with his whole heart too.</p><p>He tries hard, at least. They are wonderful kids after all. And they're Weasleys.</p><p>They are just not Ronald Weasley's, no.</p><p>And he knows which Weasley actually fathered them.</p><p>It’s years ago. Since his first day at Hogwarts. Just within minutes after getting sorted.</p><p>He saw it.</p><p>How that bossy girl looked at HIM. With these amazed puppy eyes, chattering excitedly.</p><p>About the lessons they will have, about the school, and everything else. And if anyone could answer that, that would none other than the fifth year's responsible prefect, none other than his brother.</p><p>His beloved smart ass know-it-all brother. The perfect prefect Percy.</p><p>If anyone could be considered close to Ron in the family, it is HIM.</p><p>Sure, Fred would argue with Ron, that he himself is the closest brother to HIM. George will be joining their arguement. And Ginny as well.</p><p>It’s not like he is their only brother.</p><p>They have the kind and clever Bill and the brave and wonderful Charlie. Both excellent flyers and a quidditch teacher that makes them exciteded to be playing around the meadow on their broom.</p><p>But they both are away.</p><p>Its HIM who is always there for them. Even though he sucks on the broom.</p><p>But he is always assuring they always save. And clean.</p><p>And for Ron, unharmed.</p><p>They are the four boys remaining at home, naturally aligned. Ginny's ally is none other than Mom, being the only girl. None dared to messed with her.</p><p>But Ron is the easiest target. And Mom always considered him a big brother, and a big brother doesn’t cry.</p><p>Its HIM, allied with Ron, who will come and scold Fred and George.</p><p>He will let Ron cry in his room while he’s tending to his bruises.</p><p>And he never hesitated to move forward to take care of the two mischievous brothers to protect Ron.</p><p>And he teaches Ron many things that sometimes Mom gave up on teaching him. He is patiently to teach him to read, to write. Never ever mocking him like the twins.</p><p>If the twin snatched his snack, he would come and give him half of his snack, or sometimes just give him all of it.</p><p>If the twins leave him alone, he will offer to play with his toys and games. He always praised him if Ron understands the game.</p><p>When he leaves to school, he is the only one who frequently sends an owl to their family and is always mentioning Ron. And Ginny. But he is always asking about Ron first, ok.</p><p>Somewhere after he leaves, Ron started to miss him, and after he gets used to it, he sees that the twins allow him to join them. It’s not so difficult, as long as he does not tell Mom.</p><p>They never hit him, they just let him join their mini quidditch match. It’s just Percy who was always over acting, he would never let them make Ron a "human target."</p><p>Percy knows no fun, it’s called "keeper."</p><p>Percy never allows the twins to make Ron sick because of any snack they invented.</p><p>Percy knows no fun, it’s called experimenting.</p><p>Percy always prevents him from having fun with the twins. Percy is no fun.</p><p>Percy is bossy, fussy, and no fun.</p><p>Moreover, after he attended school and achieved best marks on his exams.</p><p>He might a smart ass, but he is never fun.</p><p>But Hermione adored HIM.</p><p>She loves a no fun boy. She loves a smart ass.</p><p>Because he knows all.</p><p>If something confuses her, she will go looking for the answer in a book, in the library, from a certain person who has already read all the books in the library. Him.</p><p>And he is an insufferable know it all, nothing brings him more joy than to showing off his smartness, happily teaching her all she asks him.</p><p>Even after she joined Ron, and became his best friend, Ron still often saw her looking at him with those puppy eyes.</p><p>The teary puppy eyes when he dated another girl.</p><p>But Ron saw it. When she stayed over at their house.</p><p>She would often stand in front of his room's door, hesitantly to knock, but finally just stroking her fingers over it, then leave. With longing eyes.</p><p>Even after Ron eventually understood his own feeling for her, and she said she felt the same, she still has this certain gaze for HIM.</p><p>When everybody hates HIM for his bratty insolences, all he sees in her eyes is hurt.</p><p>That hurt that turned back to that adoration gaze after the war.</p><p>The gaze that fed Ron up because he knows they often had 'important meeting,' in the restored Ministry.</p><p>Well, his brother is not just a smart ass, but apparently a very sticky prominent Ministry's ass sucker. He survived all kinds of Minister, even the death eater Minister. And the new Minister. He is a very fucking important person.</p><p>And Hermione is a very aspiring witch of her age.</p><p>They are just a perfect pair. None will questioning them for having frequent meetings. Even, if it included a door locking and silencing spell on his private damned luxurious offices.</p><p>It’s just too much for Ron, until he could no longer bear it, and resigning from his dream job as an auror. He is not a really competent auror after all. He is just lucky to be famous for being Harry's best friend.</p><p>He decided to go out of the office so he will never know about that locked and silenced door, and their meeting behind it.</p><p>Because he loves her too much. He could not bear to lost her. And he could not live if he did not marry her.</p><p>It was a long hesitated answer to his proposal.</p><p>And he happened to hear it. Accidentally. When he was about to beg him to convince her to choose for Ron. He stopped outside his office.</p><p>They forgot to cast the silencing spell. They forgot to close the door properly.</p><p>HE begged Hermione to marry Ron. He will do whatever needs to be done to make her stay at Ron's side.</p><p>It hurt.</p><p>But Ron loves her too much.</p><p>They married.</p><p>None, not even George, knows that Ron is suffering from an accident in their shop's experiment. George just knows that the explosion hurt Ron.</p><p>Nobody knows, because Ron begging the Mediwizard to keep it a secret, that he lost his ability to procreate.</p><p>But there, Hermione managed to give the Weasleys two adorable red haired babies.</p><p>She is a loving and understanding wife. She just doesn’t know that he cannot make any babies. She just thinks she could pretend enjoying their night and conceiving a baby after.</p><p>Ron knows to be silent.</p><p>But somehow seeing HIM bringing his future wife home really pushed him beyond his limits.</p><p>He acts all lovey dovey and faithful to her. They lean towards each other in sync just like a true lover should do, and Ron saw his wife gaze, making envy and hurt whirl up.</p><p>It made his burst.</p><p>"CHEATER BASTARD!"</p><p>Ron throw him his own plate. The cunning ass skilfully transfiguring the plate into a graceful dove that slides smoothtly in the air out to the garden. Show off bastard.</p><p>"WHAT ARE YOU DOING RON!"</p><p>"I'M ENOUGH WITH YOUR ACT! TRAITOR BASTARD!"</p><p>Audrey, HIS girlfriend gasped. All the family member froze. Hermione grips her spoon and fork trembly, her knuckle went white.</p><p>"RON SHUT UP!" She is glaring him.</p><p>"I’VE AHD ENOUGH WITH YOU TOO!" Hermione jumped.</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Their father carefully asking. He has done with yelling that causing him "lost" his favourite son once. That liar favourite son.</p><p>"I know who Rose and Hugo's father is, MIONEE!"</p><p>Her face went red, as HIS. All the family member gasped.</p><p>He grabs his girlfriend’s hands.</p><p>"Don’t listen this nonsense anymore."</p><p>"Wait, why did he throw a plate at you, then claimed he knows who the father is of his own child? It’s not him?" Audrey innocently asking, the question make another masses gasp.</p><p>"Yes. This liar!" Ron pointing him.</p><p>"This is getting too much!" He raised his chin; Ron really want to punch his pompous face.</p><p>"I'm not risking my own marriage for this nonsense!" He is glaring at Hermione.</p><p>"Please no?" Hermione's voice shaking.</p><p>"I've tried my best, Herm. Tell him now!"</p><p>Hermione sobbing.</p><p>"What? You are his children’s father?" Audrey's eyes widening and she spat his hands.</p><p>"Not like that Audrey! No, listen to me." He hugs her in an attempt to stop her from leaving the dining table. Hermione sobbed harder. No one else in the room is able to react.</p><p>"Fine! Yes, they are my kids."</p><p>Mom blacked out. Father's face went blank. Fleur is shaking her head in disbelieve.</p><p>"YOU CHEATER!" Audrey start yelling.</p><p>"I'm not!"</p><p>"How did you impregnating her without cheating? What you send your seeds on plate?"</p><p>"YES!"</p><p>Audrey gobsmacked. Ron's is blinking his eyes.</p><p>"I'm not a five years old girl damned Percy!" Audrey's face turning as red as her boyfriend's.</p><p>"Ron... Ron... I'm sorry..." Hermione chanting between her sobs.</p><p>"Why are you apologizing to this ungrateful bastard! You have done all these unimaginable things to protect him!"</p><p>"As far as to sleep with her brother in law?" Audrey sneered.</p><p>"We are not sleeping together! She is like a sister to me. Sleeping with her is just like I’d sleep with Ginny!"</p><p>"But you sleep with me?" Ginny innocently snatching.</p><p>Harry Potter blacked out.</p><p>"That was when you were still snotty little baby and that’s called BABY SITTING! I will not sleep with Hermione as in YOU and HARRY sleep!"</p><p>"GINNY AND HARRY WHAT!" Dad yelling, and almost blacked out.</p><p>"Dad, they are adult, okay?" Percy asked, rubbing his own temple.</p><p>"But the kids are yours?" Audrey comes back to the arena.</p><p>"Yes. Audrey, you know that; damned Merlin, you are a nurse!"</p><p>Audrey rubbed her nose.</p><p>"You send your seeds on plates?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"In Doc. Anderson's clinic?"</p><p>"Yes. THAT. That’s how I met you."</p><p>"I see..." She sits back to her seat and hold his hands with a apologetic gaze.</p><p>And they all amazed on her easily eased anger.</p><p>"You trust him?" Ron gasped in disbelieve.</p><p>"Yes. I trust him. I love him." She hugs him and kisses his lips.</p><p>"Ummm... anyone mind giving us an explanation?" Bill found his voice.</p><p>"Ron, sit." Father has to wake Mom up and they tried to look as composed as possible.</p><p>Percy look at his girlfriend, and composing his voice, but she beat him.</p><p>"So, its uh, there is a special clinic in my hospital, The Fertility Department, lead by Doc. Anderson. Not my department though. I met Percy in the cafeteria after all. This clinic is a famous fertility care clinic. They could provide a test tube babies."</p><p>"What are test tube babies?" Arthur's eyes widened, as he posed the question.</p><p>"Take it simply, they take a woman's ripe egg, put it in the lab's plate along with matured sperm that they take out from a man, then conceive it in the plate. After they succeed to have a baby conceived, they will carefully put the egg into the mother's womb and let it grow naturally there."</p><p>All around the table, everyone responded with a long wow.</p><p>"Amazing! That is muggle tech?"</p><p>"Yes, Dad. Something that even magic cannot achieve."</p><p>"I know you are infertile, Ron. But I didn’t know that you knew."</p><p>"Huh? How do you know?"</p><p>"Spell."</p><p>Ron gasped.</p><p>"I want to have babies. So, before I accepted your proposal, I went and tested you first."</p><p>"That what you were discussing in his office?"</p><p>"You saw us?" Percy adjusted his glasses.</p><p>"Yes. But why him?" Ron snickered.</p><p>"He knows the tech, he's offering it." Hermione tried to stop sobbing.</p><p>"Why?" George has awoken from his frozen state.</p><p>"Because if she wants babies, and she married to a Weasley, isn’t it better for her to have Weasley' genes to provide a baby? If Ron has to raise another person's child, isn’t it better the baby is a Weasley as well?"</p><p>They were nodding.</p><p>"But why Percy?" Ginny sound amused as if she is seeing a crumpled horn snorlarck.</p><p>"Because he is a good secret keeper, and he is the smartest, so I could expect my babies to be as smart as him as well?" Hermione stood, wiping her tears with her sleeves.</p><p>"But he is not fun!" Ginny's eyebrows knitted into a line.</p><p>"He isn’t?" Audrey confused.</p><p>"He is?" Now George surprised.</p><p>"He is." She kissed his lips again. His face went twenty shades of red but accepts the kiss fluently.</p><p>"Ho..." Harry now starts to wake up.</p><p>"But why did you meet him in closed and silenced office?"</p><p>"State a date and time! I will show your ass the notes! Not all of the Minister's agenda is for everyone’s ears! And yes Ron, there was a Minister along." Percy on his authorized Ministry tone.</p><p>"Is that so?"</p><p>"Yes." He lifts his nose high.</p><p>"All right. All clear now?" Arthur lets out a long breath.</p><p>Percy grab his girlfriend shoulder and pull her closer, demonstrating a hot kiss.</p><p>"Mon dieu…" Fleur closed her mouth, using a hand to fan herself.</p><p>"Well, a good kissing gene too, I see." Bill rub his chin in an analysing tone.</p><p>Hermione blushed hard.</p><p>"Well, and now I know he is not just a champion in bed for nothing. Babbies to expect?" Audrey is batting her eye lashes.</p><p>"Shall we?" Percy about to lead her upstairs but sits back down on Mom's glare.</p><p>And all laughing, while Hermione is glancing menacingly at her husband.</p><p>Ron gulped. He is in an apocalypse of trouble!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>